An Unexpected Adventure
by ShinyPikaFilms
Summary: In a universe where Pokemon is a game to all, Caleb has a rough day and makes a wish. Then he finds himself in the Pokemon Universe, with an unexpected power. The power to become an strangely colored Lucario! What will happen, why was he sent here? Note: This is not Caleb from my other story, Of Fire and Water.
1. Bad Day

That day was hard for Caleb. He was bullied a lot, was made late for class, and failed a pop-quiz. When he went home, he didn't even want to eat like he normally did. He just went up into his room and laid face-first on his bed.

"Just once I want something good to happen," he said, slightly muffled from the pillow, "my life is so melancholy, it's starting to hurt, literally!" He just reached over to his 3DS and started playing his Pokemon game.

When he felt bad or upset, he just played Pokemon. He had a great Lucario in the game, level 100, great moves and fully super trained. Although, when he was battling with it today, his Lucario looked…different. The usually cream stripes were red, he was a different shade of blue, and his Lucario's eyes looked, almost like his own... he let out a sigh playing this fun game. "Life in the Pokemon world would be so cool, meeting tons of trainers, battling, having awesome Pokemon, like my Lucario and Greninja... I wish I could be there... anything would be alright for the situation!"

'Is that really how you feel,' said a strange, slightly feminine voice.

"It would be kinda cool..."

'And you would be alright with any situation?' The voice kept asking me based off of what I said.

"As long as I'm not gonna die soon..."

'Well then,' the voice said,' I hope you're ready.

"For what?" Then, everything went black.


	2. Transported

I slowly opened my eyes. I had a slight headache, but I barely noticed. I looked around, I was on my back in a field with flowers here and there. "What on earth…ow my head!" That's when I realized I had a headache. I looked down at myself, instead of my pale green shirt and gray shorts, I had a red shirt on with blue shorts. "Well, maybe I'm in the Pokemon world…" I thought out loud, "Who was that? I wish I had a Pokedex…

Then I looked and realized there was a backpack near where I was. I rummaged through it for a sec, and found a Kalos model Pokedex. When I opened (?) it, it had an entry loaded in that played automatically. Jirachi, the Wish Pokemon, It is said to have the ability to grant wishes for one week every 1000 years. "Okay…wait, hold up! Did Jirachi do this? I saw a shadow that kind of resembled it…it must've been him…or her…it's voice was kind of high...

I thought about all of the information I gained, and I somehow noticed an attack coming before I saw it. I quickly did a backwards roll and avoided an attack. I looked at the shape of it, and I realized that it must be a Fire Blast attack! I looked over and saw 3 Houndoom and their trainer. He seemed to be a poacher and was after me. "Houndoom, use Flamethrower" said the poacher. After dodging again, I exclaimed "Why are you attacking me? I'm just a human!"

"Houndoom," said the poacher, "is trained to pick up the scent of rare Pokemon. They smelled you, so you must have power, or something like that!"

I stopped for a second and thought about that, and I realized I needed a weapon. Then, a Auric bone appeared in my hand. It seemed to resemble Bone Rush! Maybe I did have power after all… I decided to attack first and ask questions later. I rushed (no pun intended) at the Houndoom's, and as I ran past them I attacked them with the Bone and I knocked them out cold! Then I ran at the poacher, I brought it at his leg and made him fall down. I held the Bone at his throat and said in a menacing voice, "If you ever try that stunt again, you might not make it out again!" After those words said, I dissolved the bone and let him run, barely remembering to return his Houndoom's.

"So, they smelled power from me, so I must be able to do something..." I thought to myself. "Wait a minute, Lucario was different on my game, and he used to have Bone Rush, so maybe I have Lucario powers?" I was thinking pretty deeply about how Lucario looked, then, there was a flash in front of my eyes and I felt like I was shorter than I was before. I looked down at myself, and I looked like my Lucario on the game! I barely even had time to look before I just thought 'Go back, go back, GO BACK!' There was another flash and I was back to normal!

"Sooo… Jirachi wasn't kinding, 'any situation' I wonder if I can be caught, wait, HOW AM I GONNA GET BACK?!" I suddenly realized, what about my friends? Am I gonna see them again? Am I gonna see my parents or anybody close to me again?! The thought of never seeing my friends again was enough for me to shed a few tears. Two little Eevee's came over and just bristled my leg, kinda like moral support.

"Are you alright?" "Are you hurt?" I suddenly realized, I could understand the Eevee's! Well, I do have a Lucario form… I kneeled down to the Eevee's and said, "I was thinking about bad things, that's all."

"Like those bad poachers?" said one of the Eevee's "They're everywhere!" said the other.

"So, that wasn't just an random encounter?"

"Yep!" "Pretty much!"

"Have they attacked a lot of you guys?"

"Yeah" said one. "The captured our parents!" They both sniffled a little bit. Since I had a bit of Lucario Aura Vision, I could see a lot of sadness in them. This is it was my turn to help them out. I petted them a little, and they went up on my legs and let the tears out. I got pretty angry all of a sudden.

"Those poachers will be stopped! They hurt you on an emotional level and I won't just let that slide!" I suddenly sensed determination from the two Eevee's.

"We wanna stop them too!" "We won't let it slide either!" "We wanna be your Pokemon" they both said at once. "Hold up," I said, "I don't know if I can do that…"

"Why not," said the female Eevee. "Aren't you a trainer," asked the other.

"I can be human, but…" I finished the statement by going Lucario.

"What the?!" yelled both of the Eevee's in unison. They went a held each other.

"Yep, this is part of a long story that I'll have to tell you later." I went back to human form, waiting for their answer.

"Human, Lucario or both," said the first. "We want to go with and stop these poachers!" exclaimed the second.

"One big question, do I have Pokeballs?" I went over to my backpack and looked around in it again, and luckily, there was a light in it, and I found 2 Pokeballs. "Well, that was convenient! Real quick, do you want names?"

"Well," said the female Eevee "I was born during the day." "And I was born in the middle of the night!" said the male one.

"Alright, so… I'll name you," I said pointing at the female Eevee, "Celestia! And you," pointing at the other Eevee, "uhh… Dusk!"

"At the same time, they said "I love it!" I decided to move on to catching them.

"Whelp, here we go!" I tapped them with their own Pokeballs and they were engulfed in the red light. They shook a few times and then, they were captured. I immediately let them out, it still felt weird having a Pokemon form and being a trainer.

"Well, let's move on! Hopefully to a city or town!" And so, I starting exploring this Pokeverse!


	3. Others!

Me, Celestia and Dusk had been walking for a few days now, and our food was slowly running out. We needed directions soon. "How convenient, I don't have a map, but I have a Lucario form, a Pokedex and two magically appearing Pokeballs!"

"Figures," said Dusk. "Wait a second," I exclaimed "Aura Vision! Of course!" I went into Lucario form and used my Aura vision, I kind of knew how to do it naturally. I had a big distance I could look around, I saw a town, but I lost my sense of direction and I didn't know where to look.

"Good news, I found a town, bad news when I'm in my Aura vision, I forgot which way I was facing. I did see somebody nearby and I think he can help us!" I found a landmark, a big rock, that he was near. I ran over, with my two new friends in tow.. He seemed to be near the same age as me, I noticed a few Pokeballs on his belt. "Are you guys ready in case we have a battle?"

"Why not," said Celestia. "It sounds fun," said Dusk. We ran down the hill towards him. When we were where he was sitting I asked, "Excuse me, do you know where the nearest town is?"

"Oh, I think we're pretty close to Lumiose City." said the boy, "And can I ask you a question? Have you seen any Riolu around here? I've been wanting to catch one!"

"I haven't seen any around here. Why do you want one?"

"Well," he said "I want a Lucario! I heard they're really strong and have great Aura vision!" Because of that, I remembered my Lucario form and I just thought for a second…

"Oh no," I said out loud. I saw the flash and I went Lucario. "Oh crap…" I said, surprisingly in my human voice. "So, there is another person who can…"he said surprisingly not scared.

"Wait, another?! There are more who can do this?!" He did a smug smile and he gave off a bright light, like the one I see. In his place, was a Blaziken! But like me, he was differently colored. Instead of red, he had black, where the white was, it was red, and the fire on his legs was blue!

"Woah…" I said my face slightly paling (if Lucario's can be pale). He still had a small smirk on his face, "By the way, name's Andrew!"

"My names Caleb, these is my two partners, Celestia and Dusk!"

"Hi" they both said at the same time.

"Well, this was certainly interesting" said Andrew.

We both went back to human form and I let out a sigh

"Why are you looking so down?" Andrew's face shone concern.

"It's just, I made a wish and Jarachi heard me somehow. In my world, Pokemon is just a video game. I was transported here and I learned about my Lucario form pretty quickly. My first thought was, how do I get home? And I don't know what happens back in my world, am I just gone, am I making my universe unstable? I just don't know…"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw Andrew looking straight at me.

"We will find out how to get you back to your universe." This statement meant a lot to me, a random stranger wanting to help me. I just smiled. "I owe you one, what about the poachers? Can we stop them too?"

Andrew did his smile for the third time. "Why not? I mean, what's the fun of wandering around without stopping evil people!" I just smirked at his enthusiasm to fight. "Well," I started, "It looks like it's getting late, we should make camp here for now. And since I have a landmark now, I'll be able to tell where we are facing with my Aura vision!"

Luckily, I found 2 sleeping bags in my backpack, probably Jirachi's work, we ate, and we went to sleep.


	4. Lumiose City

Me and Andrew had eaten some breakfast and we decided to find Lumiose. I went Lucario and went into Aura vision. I knew which way I was facing because of the river and it's flow. After a little bit of searching I found the city, and some red aura's in it, red meaning evil. "Got it! I know where we're going!"

"Are you sure," said Andrew with a mischievous smile, "because when we met you lost which way you were going in Aura vision."

"Ha ha, very funny," I said, "I have a landmark now so I'm good."

"If we get lost, I will Blaze Kick you back to your dimension!" Andrew said, shaking his fist at me.  
"*cough cough* Extreme Speed *cough*"

"Let's go, we're burning daylight!"

And with that final comment, we finished packing up camp. Letting out Celestia and Dusk, we started walking towards Lumiose. Surprisingly, we saw no poachers on our way to Lumiose. I thought it was kinda suspicious but I was glad to not see any more Pokemon I have to knock out and possibly raise alert our powers. I realized that the poacher was running in the direction that I now recognized as the way to Lumiose. "Oh man…maybe I shouldn't have let that poacher get away…" I said quietly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Andrew said that so suddenly that Celestia and Dusk hid behind my legs. "I kinda didn't finish off one of those poachers…" I said kinda Mareep-ishly.

Andrew did a look that made that Fire Blast look like a little toy. "We don't leave those evil dudes conscious! That poacher will probably tell the news company and we'll be exposed!" I put my face in my hands and I shook my head. "I…never can do it…at least right…" Celestia and Dusk rubbed my legs a little.

Andrew sighed a little bit. "Well," he started. But then I looked up an said with a mischievous grin, "Got ya!" I saw him starting to charge up a Fire Punch, and I bolted away. He could probably tell I was reading his aura, because he thought, "Got ya!" I just Extreme Speeded back and thumped him on his forehead. "Not cool, dude!" He just laughed his head off.

We kept walking for a half hour or so, and we found ourselves inside the city. I saw a big screen, kinda like an oversized TV. The news was on, and what was on made me and Andrew freeze in our tracks.

'We have reports of a human kid doing a technique similar to the move Bone Rush! We have the witness, a man named John has the story.' The screen flipped to him talking about the encounter. He used words, like 'freak' and 'monster' a lot of times. 'And I ran away screaming from that…that…freak!'

"Well…that was, not good…" I said, kinda nervous.

"We'll have to be on guard even more now" said Andrew and that's when I picked up the big gathering of red aura. I looked over and saw a plain white van drive by. I picked up some Pokemon aura's and I realized, it was a bunch of poacher's who had captured Pokemon!

I whispered to Andrew one word, "Poachers." And all I saw on his aura was anger. "I have a really idiotic plan," I whispered over to him. "Does it involve a fighting/steel type," he whispered back a little nervous. I just grinned at him.

"Oh no…" he groaned. I ran over into an alleyway and I went Lucario. I ran over to where they were about to drive to. Andrew came, in Blaziken form, and saw my plan. "Dude, don't do it!"

"I'll be using Extreme Speed so they can't see me!" If I had been paying attention, I would've seen a reporter pointing his camera at us. Andrew's face just went straight. I made my own smug smile and jumped down starting to use Extreme Speed to prevent myself from being seen. I used the paw spike to pop a tire and quickly open the door and slice open the nets. To a spectator, this all would be happening in a second, with only a little bit of a blue flash.

I ran back into an alley and climbed onto the roof where Andrew was. "See, not so bad!" Andrew was staring off into the distance and I looked over and my jaw dropped. They were feeding live footage of us! Out of desperation I asked, "Should I?" Andrew just nodded his head. I charged up a smaller Aura Sphere and aimed it at the camera, I fired. They realized too late and I managed to break the camera and stop the feed. They ran into the news van, probably scared out of their minds. "Well," I said, "no more complete secrecy…maybe they won't pin the 2 stories together…"

"We can only hope…" sighed Andrew.  
"Well, time to find some info on how to get me back…" I said, kinda eager to get home.


	5. Newsworthy

Cabob1021: This chapter has some bonding between Caleb, Dusk and Celestia. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

After the little news incident, we went human and decided to get a room at the Pokemon Center. "Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center!" Nurse Joy said her normal saying and a little more, "can you let out your Pokemon please?"

"Umm…why do you wanna see them?" I asked, very curiously.

"We…were just checking if somebody owned the Lucario and Blaziken that attacked the news crew."

Me and Andrew's faces both paled a bit. "Umm…I guess I can show you." I let out Celestia and Dusk just to satisfy Nurse Joy. I noticed that Andrew didn't have any Pokemon in the Pokeballs I saw on his belt. "Okay," said Nurse Joy, "I'll get these two checked out."

Nurse Joy started to reach for them, but they growled and took a step back, then ran towards me and climbed on my shoulders, still glaring at Nurse Joy. "Umm…I'll be right back" I said walking outside, to a alley near the Pokemon Center, just so other people won't get suspicious of me talking to my Eevee's and responding. "Guys, why won't you go with Nurse Joy? She just wants to help you if your aren't doing well."

"We don't trust her!" Celestia yelled. "We wanna stay with you!" Dusk exclaimed.

"Guys, Nurse Joy's aura is completely blue! Do you know what that means?" Celestia and Dusk's faces both showed that they didn't know. "It means she's good, she is a nice lady and she just wants to help you!"

"But," Celestia and Dusk started getting upset, "we wanna stay with you! We don't wanna leave your side!" Celestia's words made me feel kinda good inside, helping these two out. "We want you to help us without our parents! We want to stay by your side!" At this point they were nearing tears, just because they to stay by me. Maybe I was helping them with their loss of their parents, just by being there.

"Guys…how about this, just go with her and make sure you're healthy, and I'll buy you whatever you want for dinner! And I'll let you sleep outside of the Pokeball! What do you think?" They were thinking pretty deeply for a second before Dusk spoke up.

"We trust you, and if you trust Nurse Joy, we'll go with her."

"Let's go then!" I picked them up and put them on my shoulders. We ran back inside the Pokemon Center, Andrew actually had fallen asleep on the chairs in the Center.

Welcome back!" Nurse Joy said in her peppy self.

"We got things worked out, and they're ready to go!"

A Blissy brought out a cart, for Pokemon outside of Pokeballs. Celestia and Dusk hopped on, talking a bit with Blissey. I let out a smile and went back to my other request, "Nurse Joy, can we rent rooms for the night?"

"Oh, of course!" Nurse Joy handed me 2 keycards and I guessed it was one of those connected rooms. Andrew hadn't even stirred yet, and I decided to have some fun. I found a feather and some whipped cream in my backpack, and I mouthed the words, 'Thanks Jirachi' and got to work.

I sprayed some whipped cream in Andrew's hand, and I tickled his nose, smirking slightly, and just as I hoped, he reached up, unconsciously an rubbed his nose rubbing the whipped cream on his face. He popped his head up with speed' that rivaled my Extreme Speed. As he looked in the backwards facing camera on his Pokedex that was sitting next to him, he gave a glare that would've froze lava, melted steel or curdled fresh milk. I just laughed at his face!

He washed off his face, and we went to the rooms, still glaring at me. I sat down and read a book, Jarachi of course, and had the TV on, muted. I saw some footage of my and Andrew and I just froze staring at the TV, while Celestia and Dusk ate some, pretty expensive, gourmet Pokemon food. I quickly un-muted the TV and saw what they were saying.

' _ **It is believed that the Lucario was the cause of the van crashing and getting it's cargo released. These poachers were arrested on the spot and the Pokemon were lead out to the routes with tall grass. The newspeople thought he was on our side, until he sent an attack and blew up the camera, thus making deeming his side more complicated. We are all waiting to see if he is good or bad.'**_

"This wish was more complicated then I thought…" I sighed. Andrew had walked in and heard a good deal of the story. "You're right," Andrew deadpanned, "this is pretty complicated.…"

"We can't stop now!" I exclaimed suddenly, startling Andrew a bit, "we gotta stop these poachers and find out what they want!" That made everyone feel determined and wanted to stop them too! Especially Celestia and Dusk, wanting to stop the people who kidnapped their parents! We all got ready and got some rest, tomorrow we would start fighting these poachers for real!


	6. The Poachers, Part 1

Celestia and Dusk enjoyed being out of the Pokeballs for the night, I guess having someone watching over them and wanting to help them stop the poachers was supporting for them. It made me feel good that I was helping them.

When I went to sleep, I had a nightmare. I saw Team Flare attacking my universe, causing big fires and our forces weren't enough to stop them. And just before I woke up, I saw me, Andrew, and another person all about to attack Flare's forces.

* * *

I woke up, heart racing out of my chest. I was so scared, I launched myself off my bed and actually went Lucario! Celestia, Dusk and Andrew all popped up almost as explosively, except Andrew didn't go Blaziken and all three didn't jump out of bed like I did. "Dude, what in Arceus' name was that?!" Andrew looked pretty annoyed that I woke him up so suddenly.

"A nightmare…" I said pretty Mareep-ishly. Andrew let out and sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "It wasn't what you think," I said, going back to human, "I saw Team Flare attacking my world! We don't have Pokemon in our world! It looked hopeless, but I saw us, and another person we haven't met yet, I think we were about to fight them! But I guess the battle and fires were too scary for my conscious and I bursted awake."

"I guess that's a good reason. And we'll stop all the poachers and Team Flare if we have to!" I really liked Andrew's determination, he didn't even hesitate to want to fight the evil people here. We got ready for the day, and left the Center. Handing our keys back to Nurse Joy, we finally starting hunting for the poacher's leader. We went back into the alley so no one would see us if we went Pokemon.

I, however, did need to go Lucario and find the poacher's red auras. I quickly went into Aura vision and looked around for any red auras to check for any history of poaching. My Lucario form's Aura vision scanned pretty quickly even in a giant city like Lumiose! The red auras stuck out like a sore thumb, and I was able to find their hideout and such. When I went out of aura vision, I saw Andrew with his hands up, because cops had arrived!

"Alright Lucario,' started the cop, "come with us and we won't hurt you!" I knew I couldn't speak, so I tried to use Aura communication to debate with them. "Why do you want me, I stopped a van of poachers!" The cops all seemed to drop their formation and get worried because of the voice they heard in their head.

However, the one that seemed to be in charge stepped up, with almost no fear on his aura. "You also attacked a news crew! You're lucky you only hit the camera!"

I face-pawed at this. "I was aiming for it! I made some enemies and I was trying to stop us from having more! I didn't want myself all over the news, waiting for some bad guy to come and attack us!" The cop seemed kinda surprised about this.

"I guess that makes sense…but don't try it again!"

"Whatever you say Harold!" The cop's expression was unreadable, and Andrew let out a small smirk. "How in the name of Arceus did you know my name?!"

I made a smug smile (as best you can as a Lucario) and said, plain and simple, "There's a lot of things you don't know about my power" I said making a small Auric flame. The cops left the alley, but then I picked up news reporters! "Andrew, go Blaziken! Reporters are coming!"

"Andrew went Blaziken as the news reporters turned the corner. They all gasped as they realized who they were looking at. "Lucario, Blaziken, are you planning to attack Lumiose?" A reporter moved her mic towards me after this question, I had a quick auric discussion with Andrew, and decided to speak using my voice. "We mean you no harm," I started, scaring the news people a little bit, "I only attacked because I didn't want to attract any attention. I won't be attacking you, but I might miss an attack, if I do, I apologize in advance." The news people all liked being able to interview this hero for the first time.

"One more question, if I may," said another reporter, "are you connected with the boy using Bone Rush?" Me and Andrew both took an involuntary step backwards. My brain wandered back to that moment and in a split second, I had Extreme Sped up onto the roof before I went human in front of thousands of eyes. However, one camera saw me on the roof and pointed his camera at me. Before then, I would've never thought someone's face could get completely pale in a split second, but it did. The rest of the news reporters found where he was pointing, and pointed too! I ran away from the sight of the cameras, and I went Lucario and then I ran back and said in an extremely menacing voice, "Don't show that footage, or you'll regret it!"

"B-but…" stuttered one reporter, "I-I'm s-sending l-live footage right now…" Me and Andrew didn't know how to react, us all over the news… I ran out of fear and when I was out of sight, I went human and walked into the Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy, are the rooms you gave us still available?"

"Yes, they are…" I cut her off and asked quickly, "Can I have the room back?"

Nurse Joy was a bit annoyed that I cut her off but she gave me the keycards and I went inside them and went face-first on the bed, really worried.

* * *

A little while later, Andrew knocked on the door to his room. Using a bit of aura, I unlocked it and continued to stay on the bed. "Dude, what on earth was that?! You just left me and the reporters started asking me tons of questions! I had to jump over them just to get out!"

With my voice slightly muffled, I said, "The secret's out now. Now Team Flare and the poachers can probably find us and hurt us!"

Andrew wasn't even slightly worried, he was feeling determined to prevent Team Flare from doing what they might do. But I could tell he wanted to help me get over this first. "I know you've just read my aura, and you can see I'm not afraid of those guys! They can't stop us, we're stronger than the average Pokemon! We won't let them achieve what you saw!" I still wasn't convinced, and was starting to get upset.

"You guys in your universe," I said my voice starting to crack, "have your Pokemon that can fight Team Flare, we don't have Pokemon! We can't stop a force like them! They're too strong! In the words of video games, 'Game Over' we lose!"

Andrew sat down on the foot of the bed and sighed, "We'll just have to stop them from doing that! We have to stop them before they can somehow get to your universe!" At this point the lump in my throat was making problems for my eyes.

I got up pretty explosively and exclaimed, "I didn't want this! I wanted a nice relaxing adventure, not life or death matters in my hands! I'm not ready to deal with this!" My voice was cracking like an egg and tears were going down my face, I just had so much going on and I didn't even want this to happen!"

Celestia and Dusk came out of their Pokeballs on their own, to help me with this. "We heard everything from the Pokeballs," said Celestia, her aura shining concern, just like Dusk's. "We won't let them get that far, and if they do, we'll be there and we will help any way we can!" I put my face on the bed and didn't say anything, just let my tears go out. Celestia and Dusk nuzzled me a bit and Andrew gave me more support, "You should be glad you're here! If you weren't you might've seen your nightmare become a reality! You have a great power and you can stop them now!"

I dried my face as best I could, put Celestia and Dusk on my shoulders and said two words that might hold everything in the balance, "You're right!" Andrew smiled seeing he'd helped me with this. "We can take them! You're form is resistant to their fire, and I can dodge them really easily! I can't believe I was so worried! We can take them on! Team Flare is about to be extinguished!"

"Yeah!" Celestia and Dusk had been motivated too! We all were raring to go! "Alright," I said, "I found a big gathering of red auras, and read a bit saying that it was their base! It's seems to be an abandoned warehouse, and people never know what happens, a van drives in and when the look in, the van is no where to be seen!"

We all decided to get a bite to eat, then go and attack! We got our plan and were ready to attack!


	7. The Poachers:Part 2

Cabob1021: Whew…I think this is my longest chapter yet! Enjoy!

* * *

Me and Andrew were ready. When we were full, we decided to start our infiltration. We walked casually through the streets, luckily, watching the footage later realizing my human face wasn't really shown. We found an alley near the warehouse and we went Pokemon. We went onto the roof, not caring if anyone saw us or not, and waited until I said I saw the poacher's van.

Waiting until the right moment, we jumped onto the back of the van and held on, hoping to infiltrate them successfully. I saw some people staring and I just made a peace sign (as best you can with 3 fingers) and rode inside. It stopped on a spot near the wall, and then that panel went down like an elevator, with a speed that would rival a Greninja using Extreme Speed. We barely could hang on, much less yell.

 _Well, this wasn't expected!'_ I could focus enough to telepath this to Andrew, and what made it harder to focus was that Andrews mouth was open and flapping in a way that, if I had any breath in me, would've made me crack up like a Lucky Egg!

After a really quick decent, we finally slowed down and came to a stop. The place was so big, it took me about 10 seconds to zoom out in aura vision enough to see the whole thing!

"Geez…" I whispered, "this place is so big, it took me a while to get this whole thing in my aura sight."

Andrew seemed really surprised about this, knowing how short of a time it took me to find the poachers. The van came to a stop and two poachers came around the corner of the van, and saw us. They tried to report this to their superiors but Andrew Fire Punched their radios so hard, they looked more like a pile of scrap.

Then we both attacked the poachers with our punching moves, and knocked them out. Then we moved on to try to find the poacher's leader. I decided to look for the reddest aura, and it stuck out like a sore thumb! I led Andrew in the direction I saw him, occasionally having to send an Aura Sphere at locked doors, and sometimes having to knock out more guards and their Pokemon, especially since I was weak to fire types.

A while through the way, I told Andrew we were gonna make a detour. We ran to the prison cells, and I found what I was looking for, a strange colored Gardevior. She had pink where the white would be, and the green was sky blue.

"What the…?" The Gardevior was surprised at the random appearance of a Lucario and a Blaziken, both strangely colored. "Well," I said, "are we gonna escape or are we gonna sit here longer while guards come here?" The Gardevoir nodded her head quickly, and I Power-Up Punched off the lock to the cell.

"My names Beth," said Gardevior, apparently Beth, "and you are?"

"The names Caleb."

"'Sup, I'm Andrew."

"Okay," I said, pretty serious, "we gotta get out of here now, I'm getting some guards in my sight."

So we all ran out of there and back into the direction of the leader. During this run, Andrew asked me via the auric connection, _"Why did you want us to get her? Is it another person who can go Pokemon?"_

 _'Well,'_ I started, _"she is a different color and not a shiny, she has a human name, I sensed human in her aura, need I say more?"_

' _Touché'_ sighed Andrew. After a little while longer, I held up my paw, motioning to stop. "We need the element of surprise, we can't just rush in there and hope for the best."

"Well what do you think we can do, you have the aura vision in this group" said Beth.

"I know that there are air ducts that lead up over the room, we can drop in and get some info or maybe even stop him!" They seemed to be cool with it, but Andrew raised a hand (or is it a paw?) and said, "How do you plan to get there, if those air ducts are above us? It's not like we're Pidgeys who can just fly up!"

I did a smile that but some fear in Andrew's aura. Possibly doing the most reckless move ever, I ran up the wall and Power-Up Punched the vent and all in one motion climbed in. "Well, Blazikens can jump and Gardeviors have psychic! Don't leave me hanging!"

Using their moves, they came inside the ducts too. It would be like a maze, if we didn't have a Lucario with aura vision. It felt like a while, because even with my resistance to ice, I was starting to get cold. Words could not explain how happy I was when I found us right over the room. "Alright, this is the spot. Are you guys ready?"

They nodded their approval and I charged up Power-Up Punch and with my other hand held up 3,2,1 and I smashed my fist on the duct, causing us to drop and (luckily) break our fall, right in front of a hoard of scientists and the leader.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, you weren't expecting us to drop in!" Even though we were face to face with the poachers who were after us, everyone groaned at my bad pun. I just made a really derpy smile, and Andrew flicked me.

"You," said the man, who I could tell was the leader, "have caused quite a lot trouble, freeing a prisoner, busting a vent, what's next, are you going to blow this place to smithereens?"

I recognized that man, and his voice confirmed it and I yelled out his name in surprise, "Lysandre!"

Lysandre made an evil grin, "The one and only. I'm sorry to say this, but we cannot allow you to be in Kalos any longer, or anywhere for that matter. Attack!" All the scientists sent out Arcanines.

The Arcanines all fired off Flamethrowers, making me flinch a bit, but nevertheless, I fired off and Aura Sphere, Andrew countered with his own blue Flamethrower and Beth fired off Phystrike. The attacks collided and exploded causing a few pipes to fall (luckily not on us) and made a big cloud of smoke. Using the momentary advantage, I formed a Bone Rush, Andrew made a Blaze Kick and Beth made a Moonblast. The attacks were used, and the Arcanines where all out for the count.

I was still holding my Bone Rush, Andrew's fist was covered in blue flame and Beth was holding a Moonblast like a Dragon Ball Kamehameha, it was a very intimidating sight to see. For dramatic effect, I turned and sent a Aura Sphere at a machine causing it to explode in the background.

Even Lysandre had sweat on his brow as we walked forward still with our attacks. I started to reach for Lysandre, but the room filled with smoke, probably built in defenses. We were distracted long enough to let them escape and I did a small face-paw. "Well…this was counter productive…" I deadpanned pretty pessimistically.

"Well," Andrew said, a little lighter, "we freed another Pokeformer, (that's what I've decided to name it) and found the poachers leader. Pretty successful if you ask me!"

"Thanks by the way!" Beth surprised me and Andrew a bit, "I'm glad you guys freed me! I thought I'd spend the rest of my time in there! And I have a strange question," me and Andrew both raised an eyebrow, "can I travel with you guys? I really wanna stop those poachers!" Me and Andrew nodded our approval and we found our way out and decided to talk above the surface.


	8. Discoveries and Confessions

Cabob1021: *hands are red and swollen* This, this is my longest chapter! I hope you enjoy! Now I need to get some help for these *motions to hands*

* * *

Before we left, we decided to explore the base to find some information on Lysandre and his forces. From what we gathered, they wanted to create more Pokeformers! With the DNA of these Pokemon, they probably could! What I found most intriguing, were 3 stones that looked familiar from when Pokemon was a game, I decided to hold on to these for a while. One of these seemed to have a connection with my Lucario form, but I kept on with the task at hand.

Besides this, the only other interesting thing we found was a Master Ball, and I still didn't like capturing Pokemon when I could be one. We made out way out through the air ducts and back to the open. We hid and went human as not to attract attention. Before we went to the room, we stopped at the police office and said we suspected that the poachers might be involved with the abandoned warehouse. When they asked why, we just said it was a hunch and left.

It turned out that Beth had been captured when Team Flare found her. She tried going Pokemon to attack them, but she failed to pick up a Hypnosis until she was asleep. She had tried many attempts at escape but after a few attempts, she gave in and occasionally switched between Pokemon and human just for something to keep herself occupied.

They did many painful experiments to find out what allowed her to Pokeform. Some of which made her collapse from exhaustion. She had given up, until a Lucario and Blaziken found her and broke her out. Now she was ready to fight again and stop Team Flare for what they've done.

"One more thing" said Andrew and he flicked me in my nose, and that natural tears reaction started.

If this were a TV show, the anger tick would be on my head. Some veins might've actually be popping on my forehead. "What the crud was that for?!"

Andrew made his signature smile and said, "That's was you get for running up a wall like a ding-dong!"

"I guess that makes sense but if you flick me there again, I swear to Arceus you will get a Bone Rush across your face!"

Team Flare had moved out from the base we found them in and we decided to look around the region for them. We decided to stop and stay at the Center for the night, then start moving Tomorrow. Being the nice guy I was, I let Beth have the bed and I couched it.

* * *

Something popped me awake, there was a big gathering of sadness on my aura vision, and it was an aura I knew. Getting on my normal clothes, I went in the direction of the sadness. It was outside of the boundaries of Lumiose on Route 4. When I heard soft crying, I knew that my aura vision was correct. In my head I was doing a mental raise the roof, but first I needed to help with the sadness I picked up. She was on a hill sitting on a rock, still crying a little. I vaulted up, scaring Beth a little, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well…" Beth started, then looked at me with an untrusting look, "wait, how did you find me?"

I gave her that 'Are you for real?' look and deadpanned, "Auras tell emotions! Lucario aura vision! You do the math!"

Satisfied with this Beth started, "I was captured, but it was a while after…after…" Beth's eyes started tearing up more and I patted her on the back a little, to with moral support. She sniffled a little and started back up,

"After my own house was attacked by Team Flare. They sent it up in flames and didn't bother thinking otherwise. I was saved because a fireman found me, my parents weren't found in time."

"I had to spend a week or so at my grandparent's house before I left to try to find those people who attacked me. Skip ahead a while and that's when I got captured and you know the rest." Her eyes were redder than my Lucario form's and she was crying into my shoulder. I didn't mind (even though it was actually going through my shirt and getting my skin wet) and just gave her some moral support.

"I-I'm," she stammered, "just really worried about what might happen." She was still a little upset so I decided to tell her something I wanted to keep secret from then on.

"I wasn't always able to take this either." Her eyes bulged a little because I seemed really level headed when we first met and from then on.

"I made a wish from my universe where Pokemon is just a game. When I got here, I was a little upset until I met my two Eevee's, Celestia and Dusk. Later when we were on the news, I had a small breakdown but my friends helped me. That's why I'm able to do what I'm doing." I paused just to let this sink in, surprisingly, she didn't freak out about the multiverse or whatever. She now was feeling content now that I helped her with this.

"Do you ever stop reading aura's?" Beth caught me a bit off guard with this question. Then again, she has psychic powers so…

"Nope! Will you stop reading surface thoughts?"

"Make your bets now." Me and her both laughed a little.

We both realized that the sun was rising and I decided to say, "We should head back, don't want Andrew yelling at us." Beth nodded her approval and we walked back to the Center.

When we got back, we realized Andrew was still asleep and it was nearing a 7:00! We both had another classic prank in mind as I pulled a marker out of my pocket, grinning like a psycho. We both did something to Andrew's sleeping face. I drew a handlebar mustache and Beth did a monocle. When Andrew woke up, I said in a fancy accent, "I say, good morning master Andrew. Fancy a cup of tea?"

The entire time Beth was smirking pretty loudly. Andrew just sighed and asked, "What did you do to my face?"

PI responded, some words getting messed up because I was laughing, "Go look for yourself master Andrew."

After seeing his reaction to the whipped cream thing, what his face did was nothing. He just sighed and washed it off, still shooting me some looks. After we packed up our stuff, we left the Center. And we started our search for Team Flare.


	9. Three Shadows

Cabob1021: I wanted to say, I'm now accepting character requests! Name the character, if they can Pokeform and if they can what Pokemon and colors, and if they're good or evil! I will try my best, I'll accept some, but not all if I have too many! Okay, Bye!

* * *

We packed up everything and left the Center. We were walking through the slightly crowded streets when it happened. I picked it up just in time to make a Bone Rush and spin it to stop the Focus Blast from hitting us.

"What was that?!" Beth was moving over closer to us out of fear.

I didn't care that everyone was staring in awe as I started throwing Bone Rushes at the attackers, but they weren't there anymore! Suddenly the three teleported in front of us and tried to make a punch, but one pure instinct, we countered with our moves and they teleported away again!

At this point only a few reporters were around and the goons. I realized who they were, but I put it on the back burner for now. All three sent out Pokemon, a Sawk, Bisharp and a Zoroark. The Bisharp tried to open up with a Metal Sound, but before he could react, I Extreme Sped at him and Power-Up Punched him, canceling the attack. Following my example, Andrew Blaze Punched the Sawk doing damage from the sheer force. Beth sent a Moonblast at Zoroark doing lots of damage.

We thought were ahead, but they slapped that away. They made a combo attack of a Night Daze, Night Slash and (somehow) a Focus Blast. The following attack sent us flying into a building.

We had many cuts and some patches of our clothes were ripped. Andrew and Beth weren't able to get up, but I got up really shakily. I looked back and saw how hurt they were, and rage fueled by aura rushed through me. If I could see myself, my eyes would be the same color as my eyes spheres, my hair would be standing on end, I would be floating slightly and my body would have the same color as my eyes.

Before they could react, I formed a giant aura sphere and launched it. The explosion fainted their Pokemon and made them almost pass out too! With an extremely distorted voice, I said, "If you ever screw with us again you Shadow Triad weaklings, you might not make it again, you worthless piles of crap! Get out of my sight!" They returned their Pokemon and did their teleport trick again.

I used some more aura to heal Andrew and Beth enough that they could move and not be constantly bleeding. Then I fell down, breathing hard.

Andrew and Beth ran over and Andrew exclaimed, "What on earth was that?!"  
Still breathing heavily, I used some aura and responded, "I would love to tell you…but…I'm not feeling goo-" I stopped the sentence as I passed out.

* * *

"-he be alright?" The first thing I heard when I woke was Beth's concerned voice. I took in everything, I was in a hospital bed with a blanket over me, Beth and Andrew were talking to a doctor and Celestia and Dusk were sitting on my feet.

Celestia and Dusk must've felt my feet move slightly as they turned their heads back and exclaimed, "CALEB!" It hurt my head a little, but I really didn't care as I hugged my little fur balls, with their tears landing on me. Beth Andrew and the doctor all turned their heads, and my friends showed their relief on sleeves for all to see. "We're so glad you're up" exclaimed Celestia. "We were so worried" added Dusk.

"I'm glad your not worried. I was kinda nervous too" I said really warmly still holding my Eevee's.

Beth walked next to my bed and smacked my leg saying, "Don't do that again! We were worried sick!"

I flinched when she hit me and said, "Believe me, I'm not gonna try that again…"

Andrew looked over at the doctor and said, "Can we talk alone for a second?" I sat up, intrigued as the doctor nodded his approval and walked away, then he turned back to me and said, "Okay, what was that before?"

I kinda stared blankly for a second before responding with, "I guess I got really enraged and my aura spiked and gave me a boost. Then when I didn't need it, my fatigue caught up and made me faint. That's all I really have…" I paused and let it sink in.

After about a minute or so, Beth spoke up again and said, "Well I'm just glad you're up! You were out for a long time! It's like 7:50 right now!" I looked out the window and saw it was dark.

"That long…" I muttered.

"One thing..." added Beth. I flinched expecting more abuse, but instead she gave me a small hug and said, "that's for saving us from those Shadow Triad freaks!" I blushed a little bit, and I felt a little stupid.

"Oi!" Andrew startled us both a little, "This story isn't listed as Romance!" Me and Beth gave him a look and I suspected it might be a multiverse thing… "I'm going back to the Center. You coming Beth?"

Beth shook her head and said, "I wanna look at something around here, I'll be back later." Her aura sung that she was lying, but I didn't say a word. Andrew nodded his approval and left the room.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Beth nodded and I laid back down. Using aura vision, I saw she went over to the chair and sat down, going to sleep. I smiled a little and let myself sleep.


End file.
